It is desirable to control the intravenous (IV) administration of liquids to a patient. Frequently, patients scheduled for MRI examination arrive with IV solutions being administered and controlled by devices which must be disconnected as the patient is moved into the suite where high magnetic fields are present and no outside RF interference can be tolerated. Patients receiving hyperbaric chamber treatments may also need administration of IV solutions. Hyperbaric chambers may treat multiple patients at a time, and it is undesirable to stop hyperbaric treatment if a change in the administration of IV solution is needed.